Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to techniques for reducing display artifacts when resuming display updating in an integrated input device.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems, such as touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers. Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems, such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones or tablet computers.
Proximity sensor devices may include one or more types of electrodes configured for both updating display lines and transmitting input sensing signals. In such shared electrode configurations, display updating and input sensing may be performed during separate time periods in order to reduce the likelihood of interference between these processes. For example, input sensing may be performed during one or more non-display update periods during which display updating is paused. However, when display updating is paused for an extended period of time to perform input sensing, components that are used to perform display updating may discharge. Consequently, when display updating is resumed after an input sensing period, the voltages across these components may be at lower-than-expected levels, generating display artifacts.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved technique for reducing display artifacts when resuming display updating in an integrated input device.